The Marauders Hufflepuff
by 394potterheads
Summary: This is a story I started on Instagram a couple months ago (my insta is hufflepuff badger) It's an OC/Remus Lupin pairing and the OC becomes friends with the guys and Lily too. Is actually better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Let's get one thing straight I'm not from here. I'm Canadian and proud of it. My name is Laura White and I'm a muggle born. I was transferred here because my father had a job transfer to England so I had to go with him. We got a letter our first day here saying I could go to Hogwarts to continue my magical education. A ministry official came and took me to get my books and things then he took me to the school. This was because I'll be going into my third year so, to save me the embarrassment of getting up there with a bunch of 11 year olds I was sorted during the summer (I'm a hufflepuff) so now I lost all my friends I made at my magic school in Canada and have to start from scratch. I have to make new friends and I doubt anyone will want to be my friend because they'll think I'm weird for being Canadian and not from here. So here's my story of how I became "The Marauders Hufflepuff"


	2. Chapter 2

**Remus POV **

I was walking down the aisle of the train looking for somewhere to sit because James and Sirius went to pull a prank on Snape, Peter went with them an I don't feel like being in the middle of things because sure they're my friends but I'm on pretty good terms with Lilly now. Any way I came to a compartement with only one person. "excuse me but do you mind if I sit here? My friends are off pulling some prank and every where else is full" I said. The girl looked up from the book she was reading. She had brown hair that was slightly bushy but not too much and hazel eyes. She was quite pretty. "sure" she said simply. I sat down "you're not from here are you?" she shook her head "I transferred here from Canada during the summer. I'm starting my third year" she looked at me with those eyes. They were mostly brown but green around the edges that sort of fades into brown. God her eyes are pretty 'snap out of it Remus she's too young for you!' "what's it like in Canada? I've heard some things but I bet it's all stereotypes" I asked trying to get my mind off of her and onto something else "it's a beautiful country really. Given I've only ever really been to my province,have driven through Quebec and gone to new Brunswick. Still the summers are lovely though the lakes are almost always cold no matter what time of year it is. The winters are freezing although it doesn't always snow. And in some places there are beautiful forests" she finished then she leant back on the wall "my name is Laura by the way, Laura white. I'm a muggle-born" she stretched out her hand I shook it "my name is Remus lupin. It's nice to meet you. Do you know what house you're in?" "oh yeah I was sorted over the summer to save me the embarrassment. I'm a hufflepuff" 'darn. I was hoping she was in gryffindor so I could-SHUT UP! She's too young!' I said having a small mind argument with my self. She leant back onto the wall and continued to read her book.

**Laura (me) POV: **

I was reading The hunger games for probably the millionth time when I heard someone come in "...every where else is full" I looked up at him. He was kid of cute "sure" I said "you're not from here are you?" he asked me. I explained that I had come from Canada. He looked at me straight in the eyes. I saw a little something flash behind his eyes then he shook his head and asked me what the country was like. I started in a whole description about it. Then I realized I hadn't introduced myself "my name is Laura. Laura white" I stretched my hand towards him "my name is Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you. Do you know what house you're in?" I just told him how I was sorted during the summer and just went back to my book. 'he's cute and nice and even has a cool name! Yes but he's way to old for you plus you barely know him! I could get to know him. But you're in different houses AND three years apart!' I was having an argument with myself I could barely focus on my book. I sighed and just closed it and stared off into space and the train moved along. I heard to door open again. "there he is! I told you Guys I would find him!" I looked up and three guys were standing in the door way. One had long black hair that was slightly wavy another had black hair that was all over the place and the third had short dirty blond hair. "so Remus what have you been up to?" said the massy black haired one "you gonna introduce us?" "I was staying out of trouble. And this is Laura she was kind enough to let me sit here while you three were goofing off." I blushed "hi." then Remus sighed "Laura there are my three best friends James potter" he pointed to the messy haired one "Sirius black" he pointed to the one with the long hair "and Peter pettigrew" he pointed to the last one. I just waved and turned back to the window. I felt them sit down. I saw Remus looking at me but he blushed and turned away 'I think he likes me. He's too old for you. Yes but- HE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU!' I started my mind argument again.

**James POV: **

I walked into the compartement where mooney was and he introduced us to this girl. Who has messy brown hair. When we sat down I saw Remus staring at her then he blushed and looked away. I nudged him. The girl stood up and mumbled something about fresh air once she was out of ear shot I pounced. "so has mooney got a crush?" I asked Sirius obviously noticed too because he said "don't try to hide it mooney we saw the way you looked at her" then he sighed "I do sort of have a little crush on her but-" "LITTLE?! Dude you should have seen how red your face got" Peter said Remus groaned "I know it's just she's only in her third year were in our sixth she's just too young for me"

**Lily POV: **

I was doing my prefect duty when I saw a girl who looked about 12 or 13 standing in the hall. "hey you should go back to your compartement" I said she looked at me "would you go back in there?" she pointed and I saw none other than James potter and his little gang "how did you get stuck sitting with them?" "I was alone then that one" she pointed to lupin "came in and he's quite nice really" she blushed "then the other three came and it was crowded and...I just couldn't take him sitting right there" she said "who?" "lupin. I mean I know it sounds weird and you might say I'm too young to feel like this but I really like him. The only thing is he's three years older than me!" she said frustrated I was about to reply when I heard the door open and none other than potter was leaning against the door frame. "hey Evans. Mind going for a butterbeer some time?" he asked I rolled my eyes "In your dreams potter" the girl just quietly went back into the compartement and sat down staring out the window. James went back I disappointed as always. I walked away and I sighed "the poor girl" that was both for being stuck with black and potter and also for her having her unreachable crush on Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura POV **

It's only a few weeks into school and I already have a bunch of homework. It was a nice day today so I decided to sit under a tree and work. I was working fine then I heard a commotion. "levicorpus!" I heard someone shout. I looked up and Snape was dangling in the air by his ankle, black and pettigrew were rolling on the ground laughing potter was holing his wand up to Snape and lupin...he was sitting under a tree obviously trying to ignore it. "potter you let him down right now!" I looked over and saw Lilly Evans coming up to them. "what if I don't?" James said "potter I'm a prefect I can give you detention" she said "Ohh I'm so scared" he replied in a sarcastic tone. Lilly started picking up snapes books "I mean it potter" "fine" he flicked his wand and Snape fell to the ground "you're lucky Evans was here to protect you" James said. But the next thing that came out of snapes mouth I never thought I would hear from him about Lilly "I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her" I gasped and looked at what Lilly was going to do. She was looking at Snape I could se the hurt in her eyes "fine" she dropped his books "I won't help you. Just don't talk to me ever again!" she whipped around and ran up to the castle. I looked at James his face was red and I knew the shouting was going to start. I picked up my things and ran into the castle because I hate it when people fight especially when people shout I was barely in the doors when I heard "WHY DID YOU CALL HER THAT?! SNIVELLUS YIU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" the I ran I didn't like hearing things like these "I'll just finish in the common room.

**Lilly POV: **

"don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her!" I was shocked how could sev say that? We've been friends since childhood and he has never even said that word around me "fine." I let his books fall to the ground "I won't help you. Just never talk to me again!" I turned and ran into the castle the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I couldn't take it I went back to the common room and collapsed on my bed crying. I know what people will say "don't cry about him. He's no good" but I couldn't help it he was my best friend despite the whole gryffindor/slytherin thing and him saying that to me really hurt. An worst of all, this may sound really lame for a girl in her sixth year, but he was my only friend unless you count Remus. He's sort of a friend. Remus POV: I watched in shock as Snape spat that word 'mudblood' and Lilly ran back into the castle. I stood up fast ready to hold James back from beating Snape to a pulp. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT SNIVELLUS!" he raised his fist me and Sirius were the first people there. We were holding James back and James was trying to get out of our grasp while still yelling at Snape "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIEND! GO! GO INSIDE!" I looked at Snape he was terrified and he scrambled up and practically sprinted inside the castle. We let go of James "git" he said and he pulled out the marauders map which we had created in our fourth year. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he muttered I knew he was lookin for Lilly because after a minute he muttered "mischief managed" and ran into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**James POV **

I found Lilly on the marauders map and went to find her. I entered the gryffindor common room. Me and Sirius found a way to go up to the girls dorm. I ran into the common room and sprinted up the stairs before they had the chance to change. I went into Lilly's room and she was bawling into her pillow. I sat on the edge of the bed. "hey Evans. You alright?" "how-how did you get up here?" "I just have to run up really fast." I said chuckling. "I probably look like a mess. And no I'm not alright I can't believe he would call me that"

**Lilly POV **

"I just can't believe he would call me that" years started to fall and James went to wipe the tears away and I let him. He was actually pretty sweet and his hair is messy in a cute way. 'snap out of it Lilly! I can't he's just so sweet' "you sure you're gonna be alright Evans?" he asked. I looked into his eyes an I saw real concern in them. "I'll see you around Evans" he smiled at me, a real smile not the annoying grin he give the girls who flirt with him an actual genuine smile. He stood up and left 'Lilly I think you're falling for him' and I smiled at the thought of us together but I'm not agreeing to anything until Im abseloutely sure of my feelings.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Laura POV **

Third year was lonely for a while. Then at Christmas they announced we were having a ball. A guy In my house and year asked me to go. So on the night of the ball I was waiting for him out side the great hall when one of his friends came up to me and handed me a note that said "sorry Laura but I found someone else to go with. Hope you have fun!" I couldn't believe it! He asked me then ditched me the night of the ball!? I tore the note to shreds and walked in holding back my tears.

**Remus POV **

I was sitting with James, Sirius and Peter at the ball. I was watching the door to see who Laura came with when she walked in alone. Her brown hair falling in perfect curls around he shoulders and her dress matched the winter theme perfectly. It was white and strapless with a poofy bottom and glittery snow flakes on it, she is so beautiful 'SNAP OUT OF IT REMUS! She is too young for you!' so I just took a swig of my butterbeer and watched all the happy couples dancing.

**Laura****POV**

I walked into the great hall and got a butter beer. I looked around, it was so beautiful. I sat down alone. Until, "hey" I looked up and Remus was sitting there "uh...hey" I said blushing. We sat and talked for a while after a while said "want to dance?" and I did I honestly really did but my instinct just said no. "well wouldn't it look weird for a third year and sixth year to dance together?" he thought for a moment "I have an idea. Follow me" so I followed him and when we went into a room it was a beautiful ballroom "Remus this is beautiful!" he grabbed my hand and twirled me again and again "stop Remus I'm getting dizzy!" I giggled. He stopped and held both of my hands in his. He had warm hands. "listen, I'm having a bit of a dilemma" he said "oh yeah? Tell me" "well there's this girl I like. And I'm scared to ask her out because I'm scared she'll laugh at me and reject me" my smile just dropped 'he just talked to you out of pity' "well...she may accept right away or she may not. She might reject at first but come around later. What ever happens it happened for a reason" I pulled my hands out of his and started walking towards the door tears rolling down my cheeks. "Laura?" I turned around "yeah" was all I said for the fear of bursting into tears. Remus had a big smile on his face "will you go out with me?" he asked. I was in shock as the question processed then I broke into a grin and shrieked "YES!" I ran towards him and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. Tears were still falling. He wiped them away with his thumb "emotional little one aren't you?" "oh shut it" "I wonder how the guys will react to this" "well..." I said starting towards the door "let's find out" I opened it and the other three came tumbling to the ground. "congrats Remus!" the said at the same time.


End file.
